Best Friends
by SEJ95
Summary: They were best friends, although no one actually really knew that. Puck and Tina, the popular badass and the shy weirdo outcast, opposite sides of the social hierarchy, and still they somehow managed to be best friends. Canon throughout the show, just a side we never got to see, could be considered slightly AU...hope you enjoy!


_AN: Hi there, this is my first Glee fanfic, and only my second fanfic in general, so I hope its okay...this story __about Tina and Puck as friends, i think they would make a very interesting pair, even though i will mostly follow the story lines, things may seem a little bit liberal, especially things that happen and information that comes in the later seasons(mainly season 5). So I hope you enjoy this story, this chapter is mostly just background though..._

**Best Friends: Chapter 1**

Noah Puckerman aka. Puck and Tina Cohen-Chang. The schools badass and the shy outcast. Best friends. How did this happen you may ask. Being a year apart in age, and from opposite sides of the social hierarchy that is high school, this pair had an unlikely friendship.

To gain a complete understanding of this friendship, we need to start this story in the past, way before the two friends were even born.

It all started in 1972, at an orphanage. A young Jewish couple could not have children of their own, and therefore decided to visit he orphaned to see if there was anyone they were willing to adopt. They completely fell in love with a little asian. Her biological mother, originally Korean, had fallen pregnant before being married and was no no condition to take care of the child, and had therefore left her at the orphanage. The couple, Mr. and Mrs. Cohen adopted the little asian girl and named her Ester. They settled in Mrs. Cohen's home town, Lima, Ohio.

Being jewish, the Cohen's were obviously part of the Jewish community in Lima. Being asian, Esther obviously stood out from the other children, they were not sure of what to make of her and seemed scared to approach her. Only one girl wasn't, and that was the start of a life long friendship as best friends. From that moment they were almost inseparable. Miriam and Esther stuck together through the ups and downs of growing up. They were always there for each other.

Both of them eventually got married to their high school sweethearts, although their stories were a little husband, Henry Chang, was the son of Chinese immigrants, and had worked very hard throughout his school years, to be able to defy the immigrant stereotype of working in factories and lowly jobs. He got an academic scholarship and managed to get a law degree.

Pucks mother on the other hand has fallen for the bad boy. David Puckerman was just as bad, if not worse than what Puck even wanted people believe he was. He was also jewish, so their families of course already knew each other from the Jewish community centre. Miriam had been intrigued by the mysterious boy ever since she was young, and when he started to show interest in her in high school, she gladly received the attention. Esther was worried about her friend, she knew this guy probably wasn't good news. Even though she tried to warn her, she wouldn't listen, and soon enough she gave up, thinking it would be better to be there for her friend if something did happen, rather than loosing her friend in the process.

Ester had thought it was over the day when David dropped out of high school, and Miriam stayed, determined to finish her education. For a while things sure seemed that way, and Ester had not heard anything about David for almost a year by the time she left for college in Columbus along with her boyfriend Henry. Miriam was staying in Lima, studying to become a nurse. When she came back for christmas that same year, she discovered that they had gotten back together. In the meantime she and Henry had gotten engaged.

The summer before they were set to graduate college they got married. Not long into their senior year she found out that Miriam got married too, to David. They had married as soon as they had found out she was pregnant. Being pregnant of course mean she had to drop out of her study. Even though Esther still did not trust David Puckerman one bit, she decided to stand by her best friend no matter what.

On August 17, 1994, Miriam gave birth to a little boy, whom they named Noah Puckerman. Around the same time Esther discovered she was pregnant herself, and on April 28, 1995, she gave birth to an adorable little girl who was given the name, Catharine Naomi Cohen-Chang.


End file.
